Raven
Raven is a rude, apathetic Emoguin who is in Flywish's Army. He gets his name from Flywish. It is because he is dark and scary because he is also a Gothguin. He's a very loyal cronie to Flywish. He also is the meanest penguin alive probably. He is most known for his strong hate of Mwa Mwa Penguins and life. Background Raven was hatched while the electricity was out. He grew up and later joined Flywish, after he saw a flier advertising his army. He befriended many Gothguins and started to dress scary. Then once a Mwa Mwa Penguin came on Flywish's lawn, it saw Raven's face and ran away crying. He then attacked Mwa Mwa Penguins during a small raid on a Pet Shop. Flywish was impressed and decided to make him a greater minion. He then scared away other Mwa Mwa Penguins. Raven became more immersed in Gothguinisim and also dyed some of his hair black and put lots of scary face paint on. On another raid, he attacked another Mwa Mwa Penguin. She cried and the Pet Shop ganged up on him but he didn't lose the fight. After the smoke settled, thirty Mwa Mwa Penguins laid knocked out on the floor, and Raven was standing in the middle of them. He hung skulls on the ceiling and painted the walls black. That drove everyone but him and a bunch of black puffles out of the Pet Shop. He then adopted a Black Puffle and named him Dragonflex. Following these turn of events, he became the meanest penguin alive. Making penguins cry by calling them "fat" and "ugly". He also pushed anyone that got in his way. The only penguins he liked were Flywish, Flywish II, Xinston, and other gothguins. He hated penguins who had bright thoughts. They all were goodies who didn't know anything according to him. He once tripped over Mabel and squished her. They broke out into a fight and screamed at each others for 5 hours straight. His biggest problem was finding a girlfriend. He wrote poems about how terrible and depressing life can be. He said he hated how Flywish II and LuXerra were a couple. He pitied the love between Gregory and Storm. He mostly pitied that Jenni and Familiar were a couple. His hate grew and his rage grew. After this, he went to the pet shop with shovels and you know what he did next. He then decided to write a novel about how dark and depressing life was. He currently sits on his bed and writes on his laptop. He screams if people try to interrupt his writing time. He wrote until his time was up. He still is writing it as it is 14 chapters long. He hates everyone who annoys him. If someone sings a christmas carol to him, he always says the same line: "GET OUT OF MY FACE!" He is never kind. Not even during christmas. He never cared about Santa Claus or christmas trees. If he bumped into a christmas tree, he would tip it over. If he tripped over christmas lights, he would pull them apart. If he was upset during a christmas dinner, he would either excuse himself without permission or ruin the dinner. He ruins almost every holiday. On Hallowe'en, he would throw jack-o-lanterns if he tripped on them. He would knock trick or treating bags out of hands if they bumped into him. He even insults costumes. He is very mean to penguins no matter what day it is. Morty Ortguin He may be known as Raven in real life. But in CPWE, he is known as Morty K Ortguin. He has a move called the MKO and he also does a lot of kicks. Relationships Raven ironically is somewhat friendly. Here are all his relationships. Friends *Flywish *Dragonflex *Xinston *Flywish II Rivals/Enemies *Mwa Mwa Penguins *Deathfin *Manny Peng *Winston *Darktan *Gregory *Storm Frienemies *Fire - They are friends and rivals at the same time. Crushes *Willie Xatt *Agent Meltie Rivalry with Fire Raven is enemies with Fire. Fire always called him a dork with got Raven really angry. Raven finaly decided to go to war with him. Starting it by throwing 2 vicious, annoying, evil Mwa Mwa Penguins at him. The attack was futile, as the Mwa Mwas ran for there wammys once Fire punched them in the beak. Fire and Raven never really ever defeat eachoyhrt. Involvement He loves listening to Pengie Oddbraun. He also loves to scare Mwa Mwa Penguins away and he also hates many evil penguins. He always puts face paint on his face and dyed his feathers dark black. Trivia *Despite being dark black, His favorite color is reddish-orange because it is the color of fire. *He doesn't care if his crush is crushing on Flywish. *He often gets chosen to lead an emo march. *Chicks love him, especially when he pretends to swallow Fire Swords. *He is not evil, despite dressing evilly. *He has nothing to do with Mei Raven. *He is a very impolite Gothguin. Especially to Mwa Mwa Penguins. *He hates You. *He has been chosen the meanest penguin alive other than Lobelia Sackville. *Despite being extremely mean, he hates Mabel and whenever she screams at him, he screams at her right back. Quotes *''"Just another day of darkness"'' *''"People like Robert O'vian make me sick"'' *''"I would rather be deleted."'' *''"Just get out of my face Storm."'' *''"No one cares Corai."'' * (in CPWE "All it's gonna take is one MKO." ---- Winston: NINJA HUG! Raven: ARRGH! does it always happen to the ones who are having a bad day? Winston hugs Raven Raven: DOUBLE ARRGH! Winston: Awwww... does someone need another hug? Raven: No! Winston hugs Raven again Raven: TRIPLE ARRGH! Winston: AWWWW! Raven: NO! NO! NO! YOU WILL NOT HUG ME AGAIN YOU IDIOT!RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Winston continues hugging.) ---- Mwa Mwa: Goo, *breaks into Raven's room and gets drool on his stuff* Raven: *walks in* Mwa Mwa: Hwi Raven: OH YOU ARE SO DEAD! *Raven attacks the Mwa Mwa* Mwa Mwa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Raven: Keep crying Raven keeps attacking meanwhile Flywish: Oh come on, I'm not watching Gruff and Surray fight! Oh nvm. Penguin: Hello, have you seen my little sweetie? The Penguin and Flywish hear the crying Penguin: That is my little sweetie?!? Flywish: I swear I had nothing to do with it! Penguin: I'm suing you for bay bee attack. Flywish: Bay bee? Penguin: I think you know what I mean Flywish: Assaulting a Mwa Mwa Penguin isn't a crime in this country. -or most countries, for that matter. Raven comes down holding the Mwa Mwa Penguin by it's shirt Flywish: Well, I think you and your bay bee are going to jail. Penguin: Why? Flywish: Tresspassing, vandalism, breaking and entering, public nuisance, public indecency, being a Mwa Mwa Penguin where it is specifically banned... the judges are 'gonna have a field day. They are arrested Raven: Ugh, can you get Dennie to take me somewhere for a while? ---- Mwa Mwa: Goo Raven: Hello bay bee! *pours cream soda on* Mwa Mwa: WAAA! Raven: Shut up you greedy little loser! Mwa Mwa: WAAAA! Thwat was mwean woo mweanie! Raven: It was? GOOD! Mwa Mwa: Why do woo wate wus? Raven: Drooling penguins who think they're babies definitely makes me sick. Random penguin: Hello stupid bay bee. Mwa Mwa: AHHHH! Gwoth! Random penguin: That's right run like the little wuss you are, and tell your mommy she is dumb and you don't want her to keep you anymore! Raven: You're a gothguin Mwa Mwa hater too? Random penguin: Emoguin, actually. Raven: Charles Ghruffin, my friends call me Raven Goth 13: Drake Grate, my friends call me Goth 13 Raven: This is gonna be awesome. ---- Carol singers: We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry christma- Raven: SHUT UP! Carol singer: We are just trying to fi- Raven: I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TRY TO DO! GET OFF OF FLYWISH'S PROPERTY! they leave Raven: AND STAY OUT! ---- Pinkroom 13: Hwi Waven cwan I swee thwe bwook woo weading? Raven: NO! Pinkroom: Pwease? Raven: NO! Pinkroom: what iws thwis word? Raven: I'M WRITING THE BOOK! Pinkroom: Where awe thwe pwictwures? Raven: IT'S A NOVEL! Pinkroom: Why iws it in the shwape owf a bwook? Raven: FLYWISH!!! YOUR MWA MWA PENGUINIFED COUSIN IS IN MY ROOM! Speaker: Attention residents, Flywish is on vacation! Raven: OH COME ON! Pinkroom: WAY!! Raven: ARE YOU NUTS?!? GET OUT OF HERE! Pinkroom pulls out chocolate bar and starts eating and gets a drop of chocolate on the book Raven: *sits there silently for 1 minute* Pinkroom: Why woo fwozen? Raven: I.. AM... GOING... TO... KILL... YOU! Pinkroom cries as she gets tortured Flywish: PINKROOM! GET OUT OF HERE! Flywish throws Pinkroom out the door Raven: You were tricking Pinkroom? Flywish: Yes I was Raven: Thanks ---- Raven is reading a biography on Flywish Raven: Flywish was a Mwa Mwa Penguin? Flywish: Yes Raven, I was. Raven: Why were you a Mwa Mwa Penguin Flywish: Rose used to be my crush but this one kid stole her away from me when I admitted my feelings to her. She thought I was a loser anyway. Raven: What was his name? Flywish: I forgot, anyway, I was depressed. I was eaten alive by depression so I became a Mwa Mwa Penguin to keep it away. I ran away from home. Raven: How did you stop the Mwa Mwaism? Flywish: Then one day, my parents snuck in and pretended to be some other parents and adopted me and gave me a Nummy Cake. I ate it and I was all better. And then I got Rose. Raven: That is crazy! Flywish: I know Themes * Raven's Theme * Played when Raven is depressed * Played when Raven sees a crush more to come soon See also * Flywish * Darktan * Mwa Mwa Penguins * Pet Shop * Willie Xatt * Gothguin * Emoguin Category:Flywish's Army Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Penguins